Dance With Me?
by queenofspades72
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Regina gets jealous of Emma at a club." Sweet and sexy.


Regina hadn't wanted to go. _That_ was certain. But Emma had given her_that_ look. The one that Regina swore would make her break the curse if Emma only asked.

That's why she found herself agreeing to go to the club as Emma's date with only two conditions: 1. She goes in disguise, and 2. She doesn't have to dance. Emma's not terribly happy about either, but she'll take it if it means her lover will go out with her on something approaching a normal date for the first time ever.

Emma knocked on the door to the mayor's mansion Friday night, dressed in a tight red dress. The blonde couldn't remember the last time she had voluntarily worn a dress, but something in her wanted to break the mayor tonight.

Regina answered the door and gaped. She recovered quickly, and a smirk graced her face. "Red?"

Emma leaned in as if to tell her a secret, whispering against her ear, "The color of apples."

She pulled back and smiled. Regina rolled her eyes, but the older woman couldn't completely hide the fact that she was incredibly turned on at the moment. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Regina grabbed her bag, heels clicking on the floor. Her trench coat covered what she wore beneath.

"After you, Madam Mayor." Emma grinned.

"Oh, no, Sheriff. We are not going in that awful car of yours. That wasn't a part of this agreement."

"Fine, if you want everyone to recognize your Mercedes and know that you're at a _club_ having _fun_…" Emma trailed off teasingly before sauntering off toward her car.

Regina caught up with her and swatted her on the ass. "Who says I can't have fun?" she grinned cheekily.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. She went around to the other side of her beat-up Bug and opened the door for Regina. "What a gentleman." Regina scoffed.

Emma chuckled lightly, returning to the driver's side and starting up the car.

When they reached the club, Regina ditched her coat and pulled something from her bag. Emma exited the car, and sucked in her breath as she took in the mayor's 'disguise' for the first time. Regina wore jeans—something Emma had never seen her wear—as well as a black blouse, and, to top off the ensemble, a black fedora worn low over her left eye.

"You're so damn sexy." Emma growled. Regina arched an eyebrow as Emma stole a kiss before leading them into the club.

Inside, Emma bought Regina a drink at the bar, and stayed to chat for a bit before she decided she wanted to dance. Emma fixed her with a questioning gaze, but Regina just shook her head firmly. Emma shrugged, and trotted off for the dance floor, spotting Ruby and a few others she recognized.

Ruby instantly came over. "Emma you look freaking hot!" She looked her up and down with an appreciative glance. "Dance with me?"

Emma smiled brightly, which Ruby took as a yes. She proceeded to grind up against her. Emma switched their positions so that she was behind Ruby, grabbing her waist. "Oh, Sheriff!" Ruby giggled.

Suddenly, Emma heard growling behind her as someone came up and began grinding against _her_ ass.

Emma let out a groan. "I thought you didn't want to dance," she hissed.

Regina leaned forward to whisper hotly against Emma's ear, "I don't like it when others play with my toys."

Ruby noticed the other woman's presence. "Who is this?" she looked to Emma brightly.

Emma smirked, before glancing back at Regina, "Just my girlfriend."

Ruby gaped. "I had no idea you were _involved_, Emma! Much less with a_woman_! Our Sheriff's got swag!" She teased. Somewhere in her teasing, Regina ran out.

"Excuse me, Ruby." Emma smiled, shooting a concerned glance toward the door. She ran after Regina, only to find her in the adjoining alley.

Regina's eyes were slightly watery. "Was it something I said?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Regina pulled back. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, aren't you my girlfriend?"

"We just—never put a label on it." Regina actually looked nervous—scared even.

"If it's too soon for you…" Emma trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

Regina stepped forward again into Emma's embrace, leaning on her shoulder. "No, it's—nice."

Emma turned them, and pressed Regina back into the brick wall. "I'll be whatever you want me to be." She teased as she kissed Regina hotly against the brick in the alleyway, fingers tangling in her hair underneath the fedora. "But for tonight, will you come back in and be my date?" Emma questioned.

Regina smirked. "Oh, Miss Swan. Tonight I'll be so much more than that."


End file.
